Ennard
Were you perhaps looking for its current form, Molten Freddy? Or his appearance from the game where is first introduced. 'Ennard '''is the actual main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, composed of the endoskeletons of the Sister Location animatronics. It is a returning character in the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, his body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the other ''Funtime ''Animatronics, He possesses no suit, wears a mask, a striped yellow with green accents party hat, and a red button on his chest similar to Balloon Boy/Nightmare Fredbear, the wires surrounding him simulating the shape of a clown's bow. There are hanging wires that run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics. He has blue eyes and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye of Ennard has wires wrapped around him, making the eye useless. There is also a hanging eye off of Ennard's head. Several eyes from his body are eyes of the other animatronics, which is confirmed that all the animatronics' endoskeletons formed to create Ennard. The eyes on Ennard's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which the player himself (Eggs Benedict) pukes out Ennard. * A yellowish-orange eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A green eye on the lower portion of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. * A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. * A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. * The purple eyes in the Real Ending belong to Ballora. By looking at Ennard's body, one can determine which animatronic's endoskeleton makes up each part of Ennard. * Funtime Foxy makes up the legs. * Ballora makes up the head and lower torso. * Funtime Freddy makes up the arms. * Circus Baby makes up the chest. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Ennard shows up in the vents and moves into your office. Ennard although does not appear clearly on the monitor nor does he get affected by the vent snare. You must wait until you hear a squeaking noise and then close the vent door. Audio Trivia * He is one of the few Characters to only have a shaking still image for jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night * Despite being referred to as ''he ''in his Custom Night description, Ennard uses Circus Baby's voice throughout most of his appearance in Sister Location ** Though this may be because, at the time, Baby was the one in control of Ennard *** After Baby was ejected and Molten Freddy's mask was obtained, Ennard began using Funtime Freddy's voice- presumably due to the voice fitting the mask * After killing the player, Ennard makes a static sound. ** This sound effect is shared with one of Nightmare Mangle's buzzes. * For some weird reason, Ennard's upper jaw moves instead of his lower, considering that upper jaws in any creature don't typically move. * Unlike the other animatronics on the vent, he can't be seen on the vent opening and is rarely seen on the vent monitor, making it difficult to track. Gallery Ennard's Jumpscare.gif|Ennard's jumpscare. 2ac.png|Ennard's mugshot from the Vent Monitor (Also his full mugshot). Navigation Category:FNaF:SL Category:Animatronics Category:Baby Category:Ballora Category:Freddy Category:Bonnie Category:Foxy Category:Mangle Category:Male Category:Ennard Category:Nonspeaking Category:Others Category:Funtime